laytonfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Flora Reinhold
|deten = Flora Reinhold |esten = Flora Reinhold |frten = Flora Reinhold |nlten = Flora Reinhold |itten = Flora Reinhold |krten = 플로라 라인포드 |hinh = |vaitro = Nhân vật chính |xuathien = *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' *''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' *''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' *''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' *''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' Phần khác * Cheerful Mystery 1 * London Life * Cheerful Mystery 2 * Cheerful Mystery 3 * Layton Royale * Cheerful Mystery 4 * Azran Legacy |eva = * Lani Minella( trong game) * Claire Morgan (trong Eternal Diva) |jva = Mamiko Noto |noisinh = Núi Mystere |job = Người được Hershel Layton giám hộ |alias = |gioitinh = Nữ |chungtoc = Con người |mautoc = Nâu nhạt với sọc nâu đậm |maumat = Đen |quanhegiadinh = * Augustus Reinhold (Đã qua đời) * Hershel Layton (Cha nuôi) * Violet Reinhold (Đã qua đời) * Phu nhân Dahlia Reinhold (Người mẹ kế rô bốt) |moiquanhekhac = * Bruno (Bạn, người giám hộ tạm thời) * Simon Reinhold (Người anh em họ) * Gordon Reinhold (Người cậu rô bốt) * Luke Triton {Bạn bè) * Matthew (Quản gia gia tộc Reinhold) * Ramon (Người giúp việc của gia tộc Reinhold) * Ingrid (Người trông nom thời thơ ấu) * Don Paolo {(Kẻ bắt cóc, người đóng kịch) * Clive (Kẻ bắt cóc) }} Flora Reinhold là nhân vật chính trong ba phần đầu tiên của loạt game Professor Layton. Cô là con gái duy nhất của nam tước Augustus Reinhold đời cháu và nam tước phu nhân Violet Reinhold đời cháu, người thừa kế tương lai của gia tộc và phố Mystere. Thông tin Khi còn nhỏ, cô hay mặc một áo đầm màu trắng và đeo nơ đỏ, mang một đôi giày cùng màu với màu áo đầm có nơ đỏ phía trên hoặc thỉnh thoảng mang một đôi giày màu đỏ. Trong phần Curious Village, cô mặc một chiếc váy đầm khác màu trắng với đường viền đỏ, đeo găng tay trắng và mang đôi giày bốt cao ống màu đen. Sau phần game thứ nhất, cô lại mặc một chiếc váy đầm màu san hô và quàng một chiếc khăn choàng cổ màu đỏ cùng tay áo màu trắng với những đường viền dọc xuống đầu gối. Cô cũng mang một đôi vớ dài qua đùi. Cô mặc một chiếc áo choàng lên người trong phần Curious Village và Diabolical Box, nhưng không làm khác đi mấy dáng vẻ thường thấy của mình. Áo choàng của cô thường gồm một chiếc khăn trùm đầu và một vài các loại kính pha lê. Không khó để nhận ra cô khi đã từng biết về cô, tuy nhiên bản thân cô lại nghĩ rằng áo choàng của mình rất an toàn bí mật. Cô có đôi mắt màu đen, cùng đôi má màu hồng. Tóc cô quăng, luôn được cột đuôi ngựa gọn gàng với dây băng màu đỏ. Phần tóc ở mái trồi ra thành một đường cong ngay trước mặt cô. Khuôn mặt cô tròn, và cô có một vóc người mảnh mai. Tính cách Cô là một cô bé đáng yêu, rất hay tò mò. Không may thay, điều này đôi khi khiến cô phải lâm vào rắc rối, chẳng hạn như lần cô bị Don Paolo bắt cóc trong phần Diabolical Box. Bên cạnh đó, do cô đã sống rất nhiều năm trong một ngôi làng chỉ toàn là rô bốt, nên cô gặp rất nhiều khó khăn trong việc giao tiếp với những những người xa lạ, và như một điều tất yếu là cô thường sẽ không giấu họ bất cứ điều gì hoặc chia sẻ hết những thông tin cá nhân của mình với họ(đã được thấy trong phần Unwound Future). Cô rất ngưỡng mộ giáo sư Layton và yêu mến Luke, vì thế luôn cảm thấy buồn khi họ đi điều tra thông tin mà không dẫn cô theo. Điều này đã được ẩn ý trong cả hai phần Diabolical Box và '' Unwound Future '' cho thấy cô có một nỗi sợ cực lớn khi ở một mình, và riêng trong phần'' Unwound Future đã cho thấy rằng cô còn cảm thấy bất an khi cô rời xa Layton quá lâu. Điều này có thể thật dễ hiểu, khi ông là nhân vật tựa như cha mẹ duy nhất mà cô có trong nhiều năm, và khi ông bỏ đi mà không đưa cô theo làm cô lo lắng rằng ông sẽ không bao giờ trở lại. Tình bạn của cô với Luke thì hầu như là rất thân thiết; họ có những khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời cùng nhau tại hội chợ ở Dropstone trong suốt phần '' Diabolical Box, và cậu bé luôn thể hiện trạng thái mất bình tĩnh hay rất tức giận trong cả hai lần cô bị bắt cóc. Việc mọi người cứu cô trong Unwound Future cũng cho thấy rất rõ ràng rằng họ cũng yêu quý cô như những cảm xúc cô dành cho họ. Có thể nói xa xôi rằng cô giống như một người con gái nuôi của giáo sư Layton, mặc dù điều này không bao giờ được nói đến hay được đề cập đến trực tiếp trong game. Cô chu du cùng với giáo sư, và cũng giống như Luke, quan hệ nuôi dưỡng không được xác định rõ, nhưng điều này vẫn có thể xảy ra. Cốt truyện Trong quá khứ Quý bà Violet - mẹ của cô đã chết vì bệnh cúm khi cô còn rất nhỏ. Ông Bruno đã tạo nên một rô bốt mang hình ảnh bản sao của Violet cho Flora, nhưng ngài nam tước quá thất vọng khi mà con rô bốt không thể nào giống được người vợ thật của mình một cách hoàn hảo nhất; vì thế những tính cách và ký ức của con rô bốt đã bị quét sạch, và một người phụ nữ mới được tạo ra: Dahlia, một phiên bản làm cho ngài nam tước cảm thấy thoải mái hơn khi ở cùng, nhưng đã làm cho Flora trở nên quá sợ hãi. Cô bé bỏ hết thời gian chơi đùa một mình bên cạnh mộ người mẹ, để làm cô vui lên, cha cô đã sắp xếp để xây dựng một công viên giải trí chỉ dành cho cô ấy . Khi nam tước biết được rằng ông đã mắc phải một căn bệnh nan y, ông đã nhờ Bruno xây dựng nên ngôi làng và những cư dân ở St. Mystere. Những con rô bốt và Bruno sẽ chăm sóc cũng như bảo vệ cô bé cho tới khi một ai đó có đủ sự khôn ngoan cần thiết để giải hết những câu đố và có cả lòng tốt đủ để làm cho con gái ông mỉm cười thêm lần nữa. Tin tức về cái chết của ông đã được che giấu trong nhiều năm (không phải là hai tháng như giáo sư Layton và Luke ban đầu tin) cho nên cô bé có thể đã trải qua thời thơ ấu khi bí ẩn được giải đáp. ''Professor Layton's London Life "Dòng máu nữ hoàng" của quý bà Dahlia đã bị Gia tộc tước đi và trong khi phát hiện ra là bị nguyền rủa, lo lắng rằng cuộc sống của Flora sẽ gặp nguy hiễm. Tuy nhiên, lời nguyền rủa này chỉ là tin đồn; Don Paolo đã lan truyền nó xung quanh để ông có thể nhắm đến việc di tích dươ1 lòng đất cho mình. Gia tộcTrong bản tổng kết, cô được nhìn thấy đi cùng với Lady Dahlia trong công viên Sasha, có thể là đang chờ đợi 'sao băng'. Professor Layton and the Last Specter Flora làm một món trang sức trong bức hình bổ sung trong ''the Last Specter. Bức hình bổ sung này cho thấy Flora cùng Layton, Luke, Clark, Brenda, Arianna và Tony một vài năm sau đó. Bức hình này liên tưởng tới Flora trong mô tả: "Nhưng khoan đã! Là ai kia ở đằng sau?" ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village Khi Layton cùng Luke lần đầu đến với bức tường chặn giữa ngọn tháp, Flora đã nhìn thấy họ trong khi đang mặc áo choàng, nhưng trước khi Layton có thể hỏi cô ấy một vài câu hỏi, cô đã bị Don Paolo làm hoảng sợ, làm rớt một tấm vé đi đến công viên giải trí trước khi cô rời khỏi. Cô xuất hiện một lần nữa sau khi Layton và Luke tìm ra chiếc chìa khóa vào ngọn tháp, nói với họ không 'đụng vào' với việc thành công của nò, trước khi rút lui trở lại tầng cao nhất. Sau khi Layton và Luke leo đến tầng đỉnh cao nhất của ngọn tháp, họ phát hiện ra căn hộ nơi cô ở. Flora bỏ tấm áo choàng của mình đi và Layton phát hiện ra cô chính làr the Golden Apple. Trước khi điều này có thể được bàn luận sâu hơn, Don Paolo xuất hiện cùng với cỗ máy bay của mình và bắt đầu phá hủy ngọn tháp. Layton cùng Flora bị giam chân tại gần đỉnh tháp sau khi những mảnh vụn hủy diệt cầu thang. Để cứu chính họ, Layton ngay tức thì làm nên một con tàu lượn từ những vật thể trong căn hộ và với dạy cột áo đầm của Flora. Họ cất cánh, và tàu bay hạ cánh xuống đất khi tàu lượn và cỗ máy của Don Paolo đụng vào nhau, gây tổn thất cho cả hai. Flora ngã vô tình từ cú rơi, và những đám đông dân làng vây quanh cô, chờ đợi cho cô tỉnh lại. Khi cô đã tỉnh lại, cô ôm lấy vị giáo sư, mỉm cười thật tươi, khiến cho một cái bớt hình trái táo xuất hiện trên cổ cô. Layton, cùng với sự giúp đỡ gián tiếp từ Flora, tìm ra nơi cất tài sản của ngài nam tước, và hướng trở lại lãnh địa Reinhold cùng Luke và Flora. Khi đến nơi, ông bảo Luke chạm vào bức tranh nơi có cái bớt của Flora. Nó mở khóa một cánh cửa bí mật tới một căn phòng đầy vàng. Một đoạn băng của ngài nam tước nói với Layton hãy trông nom Flora và nhận lấy kho báu. Do chỉ có một lần nên, những cư dân rô bốt của St. Mystere sẽ ngưng hoạt động. Layton từ chối làm ra quyết định, nói rằng số vàng đó thuộc về Flora. Cô chọn để nó ở chổ cũ và để thị trấn vẫn tồn tại, và cô trở thành con gái nuôi của Layton. Cô rời St. Mystere cùng giáo sư và Luke, trao một lời từ biệt cuối cùng đến cư dân khi bóng họ xa dần trên xe của Layton. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Flora bí mật tham gia cùng Layton và Luke trên chuyến xe Molentary, sử dụng một vật cải trang để không bị bộ ba phát hiện ra. Layton và Luke phát hiện ra sự hiện diện thật sự của cô, tuy nhiên, sau khi theo dõi chú chó của Babette, đang tấn công càng lúc càng dữ dội tới Flora. Layton đồng ý cho Flora đi cùng với họ, phần cũng nhờ nhiều vào sự trợ giúp của Luke. Tại Dropstone Flora bị Don Paolo bắt cóc bằng cách bẫy cô trong một căn phòng và cải trang thành ơô. Khi Layton cuối cùng nhận ra rằng Flora vẫn còn ở Dropstone, ông viết trong chuyến đi của mình một nhắc nhở rằng họ phải giải quyết vấn đề này thật nhanh và trở lại thị trấn để giải cứu cô. Phần mục kết cho thấy Flora đang ngủ an toàn trong một đống cỏ khô khi Luke và Layton nhìn vào công viên giải trí. Vì thế, cô có mặt trên xe lửa cùng họ khi Layton tìm ra rằng tiến sĩ Dr. Schrader vẫn còn sống. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Flora xuất hiện một vài phút trong phần giới thiệu của phim, cũng như cảnh Layton phát hiện Don Paolo trên Tháp Bridge. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Trong ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, khi Layton và Luke trở về thời điểm hiện tại để gặp thanh tra Chelmey, họ gặp Flora trong văn phòng của giáo sư. Flora trông có vẻ rất buồn vì họ đã bỏ cô lại lần nữa và bắt họ hứa sẽ mang cô đi theo cùng. Tuy nhiên, Layton quyết định rời mà không mang cô theo với lý do rằng điều này quá nguy hiểm cho cô, và cho rằng cô sẽ sau cùng hiểu ra. Flora theo họ tới cửa hàng đồng hồ (giống như thanh tra Chelmey và Barton) và đi đến Luân Đôn tương lai cùng họ. Giáo sư liên tục lo lắng cho sự an toàn của Flora trong suốt game, nhưng bản thân cô thì hứng thú trong suốt câu chuyện. Cô thậm chí đã tham gia giải một vài câu đố. Flora duy trì sự can đảm và bình tĩnh trong suốt vòng xoáy và những lượt đi của trò chơi. Sau đó trong suốt trò chơi, khi mái vòm của Clive bị thổi bay đi tại Thames Arms, cô bị ông bắt cóc và giam giữ tại phòng thông gió tại pháo đài lưu động. Layton và Luke sau cùng đã có thể cứu lấy cô và cô ở cùng với họ cho tới khi Layton có thể đưa mọi người bay xuống trên chiếc xe Laytonmobile đã được chỉnh sửa. Cô, Luke, cùng Bill Hawks ở trên mặt đất cùng thanh tra Chelmey, Barton, và cư dân London cũng như Layton trở lại tìm Claire và Clive. Hình ảnh ''Curious Village'' Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.PNG Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.PNG Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora scared of Robot Dahlia.PNG ImagesCAT0YJNL.jpg ImagesCAAPQ3B7.jpg Tumblr lmpv1fkw9I1qdyhy9.png Mystery Woman.jpg Flora-reinhold.jpg Flora3.png Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Flora sleeping in the back of the Laytonmobile..PNG Professor Layton and the Curious Village - (Credits) Flora cooking something inedible...png Flora and Bruno Concept.png PLCV - Credits - Layton, Luke, and Flora.png ''Diabolical Box'' FloraIncognito.jpg Flora Reinhold 7.jpg Flora.jpg Kidnappers.jpg ''Eternal Diva'' Flora reinhold 12695.jpg ''Unwound Future'' EnterChinaTown.jpg Tumblr lfhpuvPELE1qzfe0ko1 400.png ''Last Specter'' Artfile21.png Miscellaneous Images Flora Getting a Puzzle Right.PNG|Flora's 'Correct' pose Flora Reinhold.png Incognito.jpg Puzzlez.jpg|Flora solving a puzzle. IncorrectF.jpg|Flora's 'Incorrect' pose. 314157 173629339424291 168727515 n.jpg Thông tin khác *Khi Flora cười, một dấu bớt hình trái táo xuất hiện trên cổ cô. Điều này gần như lý giải lý do vì sao cha cô gọi cô là "Trái Táo Vàng". **Bên cạnh đó, dấu bớt này không hiện thêm lần nào nữa trong câu chuyện, bất kể lúc cô thể hiện cảm xúc hạnh phúc. *Flora không đưa ra bất cứ câu đố nào cho tới trò chơi phấn hai, và cô không giải bất kỳ câu đố nào cho tới phần ba. *Áo đần trắng chỉ được Flora mặc trong phần Curious Village. Còn trong suốt các phần còn lại trong trò chơi, cô luôn mặc áo đầm cam. *Được cho thấy trong phần tổng kết của trò chơi phần ba và phần một, Flora yêu nấu nướng, nhưng kết quả không kích thích được sự thèm ăn của ai. *Flora rất nhạy cảm về khả năng nấu nướng của mìnhi, như trong phần game thứ ba đã cho thấy. Cô hỏi Luke liệu cậu có thích miếng xăng uých của một ai khác hơn miếng xăng uých của cô, và cậu bé không trả lời. *Flora xuất hiện trong một game khác tên là Inazuma Eleven (một game nhượng quyền thương mại khác của Level-5), và xuất hiện trong đội Layton Team, nhưng đội này hiếm khi xuất hiện và không hề xuất hiện trong mục thách đấu hay dự giải. Đội này bao gồm giáo sư Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, thanh tra Chelmey và Anton Herzen. *Trong London Life đã cho thấy cô thích căn phòng Tự Nhiên với ít nhất 101 Decor. *Trong Unwound Future đã cho thấy rằng cô thích những cuốn tiểu thuyết trinh thám. *Flora là người giao nhiệm vụ "Flora bản địa" trong phần chơi London Life. *Trong phần Unwound Future đã cho thấy Flora và Luke có chung niềm yêu thích với những con thú nhồi bông. *Trong phần Azran Legacy, cô xuất hiện như là chiến lợi phẩm của 'Những Người Đam Mê Giải Câu Đố'. Đây là phần thưởng cho người chơi khi họ giải mỗi Câu Đố Mỗi Ngày + trong Cánh Cửa Bí Mật. Thông tin ''Curious Village'' Khi xuất hiện Con gái duy nhất của gia tộc giàu có nổi tiếng, Flora là một cô gái bí ẩn mà luôn chạy xung quanh ngôi làng. Cô mất đi mẹ của mình khi còn nhỏ và được cha cô, Baron Augustus Reinhold nuôi lớn. Trong lúc ẩn mặt Flora đội khăn choàng này lên để cô có thể lén đi vòng quanh mà không bị phát hiện. Chỉ khoảng một vài người dân thành phố có thể nhìn xuyên qua tấm khăn choàng với một cái liếc, tuy nhiên cô tin chắc rằng cô không thể bị phát hiện. ''Diabolical Box'' Khi là chính mình Con gái duy nhất của một gia đình giàu có, Flora theo chân Luke và Layton trên Molentary Express. Trong thời gian rảnh của mình, cô thích nấu ăn, mặc dù hầu hết nỗ lực của cô trên bếp có một hiện tượng không lường trước được của chuyển động những dạ dày. While Disguised Flora có lẽ đã nghĩ rằng một cái khăn choàng và một chiếc kính có lẽ đã đũ cho việc che giấu hình dạng của cô. Dĩ nhiên, bất cứ ai mà biết cô sẽ có thể nhận dạng cô ngay tức thì, nhưng với một vài lý do kỳ lạ, cả Layton lẫn Luke nhìn xuyên qua lớp ẩn thân của cô. ''Unwound Future'' Người được Layton bảo vệ và theo dõi tận tâm, Flora từ chối việc bị giáo sư và Luke bỏ lại phía sau cuộc những hành trình. Khả năng nấu ăn của cô được biết đến là có thể thay đổi những cái dạ dày, nhưng nó có vẻ dường như được cải thiện một chút gần đây. de:Flora Reinhold es:Flora Reinhold fr:Flora Reinhold nl:Flora Reinhold it:Flora Reinhold Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính